Metroid: Aversion
Metroid: Aversion is a Metroid game for the Nintendo Switch, developed by Lone Planet. Unlike other Metroid games, it builds on the element of fear, and has more mature elements. Story After the events of Metroid Fusion, Samus found herself flying through the galaxy in pursuit of the remnants of the Space Pirates. However, after entering an unfamiliar area of the galaxy, her ship is hit by countless asteroids and sent plummeting down to an unknown, cavelike planet. Samus survives the crash, and her scanners detect materials on the planet that can repair her ship. However, ancient Chozo ruins dot the planet's caverns, and artifacts call the planet "The Depths". Samus must brave the horrors of the Depths and escape the planet. The Depths themselves are home to many unfamiliar enemies and architecture, as if the Chozo here were more cruel and sadistic. Samus can find out more about their cruel culture by scanning artifacts and relics, with some details being incredibly disturbing. Gameplay Metroid: Aversion is a first-person adventure game in a similar vein to the Prime games, but only takes the gameplay of them, not the story elements. Samus has to delve through caverns in order to locate the technology needed to repair her damaged ship, as well as combatting the threats of the Depths. Fear and the Player Metroid: Aversion is extremely terrifying. I can't stress this enough. The caverns of the Depths are so dark that Samus's equipment can't light up the whole area, thus your vision is usually obscured. Enemies hide in the darkness of the Depths, pouncing at Samus at any given opportunity. Some may latch onto her Power Suit and attempt to drain its energies, but she can utilize a melee attack to knock them down. Liquids, including blood, can also end up on your visor. The entire environment of the Depths has a horror-like feel to it, with the player primarily hearing silence, with occasional footsteps. Samus's breathing and heartbeat can also be heard, which can scare players when running from encounters. Limited ammunition means that you can be forced to flee from enemies, and it's terrifying. Chozo Consoles Multiple Chozo Consoles exist throughout the Depths, which offer advice about the surrounding areas - at a cost. Samus must sacrifice some of her Energy or Missiles in order to gain this advice, and since Save Stations are spread out, it's risky. The Zero Suit If Samus loses enough energy, she'll be forced into her Zero Suit. In this form, Samus takes twice as much damage and can't use some techniques, but gets access to her pistol. You can get the Power Suit back from a Save Station, however. amiibo In Metroid: Aversion, amiibo play a unique role. When any amiibo is tapped to the Joy-Con, a supply package will spawn in a random location within the Depths, and will be marked on your map. These packages can contain Energy packs, missiles, ammunition, and other utilities. Weapon Salvaging Samus is now capable of taking enemy weapons to utilize herself, which are needed to solve various puzzles and can also be used to fight enemies. However, these weapons are fragile and will eventually break. Category:Metroid (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Metroid Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Lone Planet's Projects